ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Automaton Name Meanings
Category:Guides This is a work in progess. Add info as it comes. =Automaton Names= When you first name your Automaton, you're only given the first list of names to choose from. After you finish the quest, switch your job to Puppetmaster and speak to Abda-Lurabda in the automaton shop. For 9800 gil he will allow you to change the name and give you access to the other lists. List 1 *Luron - French: fellow *Drille - Dutch/French: to tease, to kid, to banter, to be tricky *Tournefoux - French: turning fool *Chafouin - French: sly, cunning *Plaisantin - French: joker, a witty person; wiseass, smart aleck *Loustic - French: a witty person, joker *Histrion - French: a stage actor *Bobeche - (I found) a glass collar on a candle socket to catch drippings or on a candlestick or chandelier to hold suspended glass prisms *Bougrion - Possibly a variant of Bourgeon: to sprout, to bloom; to flourish *Rouleteau - French: "water roulette", or water wheel *Allouette - French: a lark, a kind of song bird *Serenade - to sing *Ficelette - French, from word Ficelle; with the diminutive suffix ette: (very) small string: Ficeler: to tie up *Tocadie - Possibly a variant of Toquade. French: fad, fancy; infatuation *Caprice - French: whim, wish *Foucade - French: whim, wish *Capillotte - Possibly from the latin Capillo: a single strand of hair. Adjectives derived from this word mean anything long and thin like a strand of hair. Maybe another string reference. *Quenotte - French: baby teeth. Possibly refering to smiling children. *Pacotille - French: junk, cheap items *Comedie - French: comedy, play *Kagekiyo - a famous Samurai. His life is the subject of the play "Shusse Kagekiyo" which is performed with puppets. *Toraoh - Possibly a variant of Japanese Torao: Tiger tail *Genta - *Kintoki - another name for Kintaro "The Golden Boy". Traditionally parents display dolls of him on Boy's Day (March 5th) in hopes that his supernatural strength will rub off on their sons. Both Boy's Day and Girl's Day (March 3rd) are part of the Doll Festival. *Koumei - Japanese name *Pamama - a fruit often associated with Opo-opo *Lobo - wolf *Tsukushi - Japanese name *Oniwaka - "Demon/ogre child" was the nickname of Musashibo Benkei, a famous warrior monk. *Kenbishi - literally "dagger-diamond", is a concave diamond shape like on playing cards. Probably refers to Kenbishi Heavy Industries from Ghost in the Shell. Also the name of a famous sake brewery. *Hannya - "Wisdom", the name of a famous demon in Japanese folklore, the name of a type of demon mask used in traditional Noh theater *Mashira - Japanese: Monkey; English: ? List 2 *Nadeshiko - A delicate, pink carnation, used in the phrase "yamato nadeshiko" to describe the idealized Japanese woman (pure, feminine, beautiful) *E100 *Koume - *X-32 - Possible reference to X-men Comics (X-23) *Poppo - Likely a play on poppet, which is British slang for a young girl, but also type of valve found in internal combustion and steam engines *Asuka - Japanese name meaning tomorrow, smell, ''or ''perfume *Sakura - Cherry blossom *Tao - Chinese word/concept meaning way ''or ''path; ''the basis of Taoism *Mao - Japanese name meaning ''true center *Gadget - A machine or tool *Marion - Male version of Mary (bitter), also the real name of John Wayne *Widget - Part of a machine *Quirk - A malfunction *Sprocket - A toothed cog or gear *Cogette - Feminization of the word cog *Lecter - Possibly from Hannibal Lecter; possibly a permutation of lector, meaning lecturer or low-ranking clergy in the Catholic church *Coppelia - Coppélia (sometimes subtitled: The Girl With The Enamel Eyes) is a French play about a man who falls in love with a life-sized, automated, ballet dancing doll of the same name. The inventor's name was Dr. Coppélius, and in Greek, κοπελιά (pronounced the same) means girl, or'' young lady''. *Sparky - From electric sparks; a common pet name *Clank - The sound of metal striking metal *Calcobrena - One of the demons in Dante's "Divine Comedy" *Crackle - Electricity occasionally makes this noise *Ricochet - A moving object bouncing off of a wall at speed *Josette - French name meaning God will increase *Fritz - German name meaning peace ruler *Skippy - *Pino - possibly a reference to Pinocchio *Mandarin - Likely refers to Mandarin porcelain, a Chinese export *Jackstraw - An archaic term for a scarecrow; also a game akin to pickup sticks where participants pick up pieces of straw or thin wood while trying not to disturb the heap *Guignol - The main character in a French puppet show of the same name *Moppet - An archaic term for a young child, often used as a term of endearment *Nutcracker - A doll used to break nuts open in its jaws *Erwin - Probably a reference to Erwin Kreyszig, who wrote the leading textbook on electrical engineering List 3 *Otto - German first name or maybe a hint towards the inventor of the Otto-Motor *Gustav - German name meaning staff of the Goths *Muffin - A tasty pastry; also used a term of endearment *Xaver - Version of Xavier, a Latin name meaning new house *Toni - Short form of the English name Antonia *Ina - English nickname for names that end in ''-ina'' *Gerda - Scandinavian name meaning garden *Petra - Greek name meaning rock *Verena - Latin name meaning sacred wisdom *Rosi - Version of Rose or Rosie, meaning rose flower *Schatzi - German for sweetheart *Warashi - child (japanese) *Klingel - German for bell *Clochette - French word for bell *Campanello - Italian word for bell *Kaiserin - German for Empress *Principessa - Italian word for princess *Butler - a Servant *Graf - German for Count *Caro - Spanish word for costly or dear *Cara - Italian name meaning dear one or beloved *Mademoiselle - French for a young lady; miss *Herzog - German for Duke *Tramp - A term for a vagabond or wanderer *V-1000 *Hikozaemon - Japanese name *Nine - the number 9 *Acht - German for 8 *Quattro - Italian for 4 *Zero - the number 0 *Dreizehn - German for 13 *Seize - Italian for 6 List 4 *Fukusuke - are traditional china dolls associated with good luck in Japan. *Mataemon - Japanese name *Kansuke - Famouse Japanese samurai *Polichinelle - name of a famous marionette *Tobisuke - Japanese name *Sasuke - Japanese name *Shijimi - a type of clam *Chobi - Japanese pet name *Aurelie - French female name *Magalie - French female name *Aurore - From Latin/French: Dawn *Caroline - From Latin: little or womanly *Andrea - female name: manly (Greek derivation) *Machinette - French: Little machine *Clarine - cowbell *Armelle - French female name *Reinette - French variety of apple *Dorlote - from French: dorloter: to coddle, pamper *Turlupin - Stage name of actor Henri Legrand *Klaxon - loud horn or alarm *Bambino - Italian: Child *Potiron - French: Pumpkin *Fustige - From fustigate: to criticize severely *Amidon - French: starch *Machin - French: thing *Bidulon - French: gadget, doodad *Tandem - Adjective: Having two things arranged one in front of the other *Prestidige - From French prestidigitateur: conjurer, magician *Purute-Porute - Tarutaru name *Bito-Rabito - Tarutaru name *Cocoa - ground cacao beans, from which the fat has been removed *Totomo - Japanese name List 5 *Centurion - A roman commander in charge of 100 soldiers *A7V *Scipio - Latin name meaning walking stick *Sentinel - A guard or guardian *Pioneer - An early settler to a region *Seneschal - The oldest of the servants (Marshall) *Ginjin - *Amagatsu - A doll onto which a child's misfortune is transferred *Dolly - A doll *Fantoccini - A puppet show *Joe - English name meaning God will increase *Kikizaru - Japanese name *Whippet - A small breed of dog used for racing or hunting rabbits *Punchinello - Archaic term for a short, stout, comical-looking person *Charlie - English name meaning free man *Midge - A small two-winged fly; also informally used to mean a small person *Petrouchka - Could either refer to a stock character of Russian folk puppetry that dates back to the 17th century; could also refer to the French ballet of the same name, where the titular character, Petrouchka, is a marionette clown. *Schneider - German for Tailor *Ushabti - A funerary figurine used in ancient Egypt *Noel - having to do with Christmas *Yajirobe - , a character in Dragonball/Z *Hina - a Japanese doll *Nora - English name meaning honor *Shoki - The Japanese pronunciation of Zhong Kui, a character from Chinese mythology known for vanquishing ghosts and evil beings; also a possible reference to the Nakajima Ki-44 Shoki, a single-engine fighter aircraft used by the Imperial Japanese Army during WWII *Kobina - Variant of the West African name Kwabena, meaning born on a Tuesday *Kokeshi - a wooden Japanese doll *Mame - the Japanese word for bean *Bishop - a leader in Christainity, the name of a chess peice that resembles an automaton headpiece. Also the name of the Android in the Alien movies. *Marvin - from Guide to the Galaxy *Dora - Greek name meaning gift *Data - the android in Star Trek: Next Generation *Robin - a bird, the sidekick of Batman List 6 *Robby - reference to Robby the Robot *Porlo-Moperlo - Tarutaru name *Paroko-Puronko - Tarutaru name *Pipima - Pipi Ma, a line of Maori-speaking dolls *Gagaja - A Rotuman word meaning chief or lord *Mobil - Possibly a shortening of mobile *Donzel - Archaic term for a young man training for knighthood *Archer - a person that uses a bow and arrow *Shooter - a person that uses a gun *Stephen - Greek name meaning crown *Mk.IV *Conjurer - a person that uses magic *Footman - A servant; also historically a soldier in the army *Tokotoko - A traditional Maori carved ceremonial walking stick *Sancho - Sancho Panza the servant of Don Quixote *Sarumaro - Likely Sarumar no Dayu, a waka poet in the early Heian period *Picket - A post, stake, or peg, such as used to fasten down a tent *Mushroom - a fungus that resembles an automation headpiece